


Peri's first times

by teaandsmut



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amethyst has skills too, Cunnilingus, F/F, Finger Fucking, Lapis' skirt is distracting, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person Limited, Pearl is super horny, Peridot's POV, Peridot's first time, Smut in every chapter, experienced Pearl, fantasised Lapidot, if you know what I mean har har, implied polygems, inexperienced Peridot, not really teacher Pearl but Pearl is teaching..., sensitive Pearl, teacher Pearl, there will be some other ships in here later, various first times for Peridot, you aren't surprised are you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandsmut/pseuds/teaandsmut
Summary: Peridot wants to understand the intercourse she knows the other Gems partake in, so she starts off asking Pearl about it. Pearl gets carried away, Peridot is technically minded, Lapis is distracting, Amethyst knows how to let loose. It's all a fun journey figuring things out.Three chapters of Peridot exploring sexuality, all chapters will be fun and smutty! Pearlidot in the first chapter (2200 words), fantasised Lapidot in the second chapter (2100 words), Amedot in the final chapter (3400 words).Each chapter can mostly work as a stand-alone, if that's what you're into!Enjoy!





	1. Pearlidot: Teacher Pearl

**Author's Note:**

> Written in British English. Un-beta'd.
> 
> I'm still pretty new at writing fanfiction and smut, I'd love to read your comments! Please be gentle...

“Uh… Pearl?”

Pearl put down the blow torch she was wielding, flipped up her safety visor and stood from where she had been dismantling a broken engine. It had been bothering her for months since she first noticed it, she didn’t know where to put it; perhaps if she could break it down into its parts then she could categorise the pieces with more success than she had with the whole engine...

“Yes, Peridot?” she asked.

Peridot looked down at the barn floor, unable to meet Pearl’s eyes. “I, uh… You Gems, you… you partake in intercourse.”

Pearl raised an eyebrow. “Yes, that’s right.”

“Why?”

“Oh, that’s easy!” Pearl beamed. “It’s a way to feel closer to each other, it’s a way to express our connections, to show how we care for each other. It is a beautiful and transcendent experience…” Pearl gazed misty eyed into the distance. “And of course, well,” Pearl cleared her throat, “it feels good too.”

“It makes you feel closer…” Peridot scuffed her toe along the ground. She clenched her fists, squeezed her eyes shut and blurted, “Canyouteachme?”

“Oh, I –” Pearl began.

“Garnet tried to teach me about fusion and it helped me understand her better.” Peridot abruptly raised her eyes and looked at Pearl intently. “I want to understand you, to understand your closeness. I want… to be close. Please.”

Pearl looked startled for a second and Peridot prepared to run, but then Pearl smiled and said gently, “Yes, I can teach you, Peridot, if that’s what you want.” She pulled off the safety visor.

“Thank you,” said Peridot, determined.

“Up here will be better,” said Pearl as she leapt up to the loft of the barn. Peridot scrabbled to follow her, scrambling up the beams of the barn wall. Pearl gestured to the space next to where she sat on the floor and Peridot knelt beside her. “So you haven’t done anything like this before?” Pearl asked.

“No!” Peridot squealed. “Obviously…” she added in a smaller voice.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking,” said Pearl. “Do you understand how intercourse works? It’s very similar to human intercourse.”

“I – I took a book from the library,” Peridot stammered, blushing as she recalled the illustrations and the descriptions of arousal and orgasm. She was a quick learner and could understand most of the human text from what she had picked up on Earth so far.

“You took it?! No, never mind, I don’t want to know. Um, shall we start with kissing then? The art of kissing has a number of interesting features –” Pearl began, preparing for a monologue on the nature of kissing.

“I KNOW WHAT IT IS!” said Peridot hurriedly, recognising the term from her book and colouring slightly.

“Alright then, let’s begin.” Pearl reached out and took Peridot’s hand. Peridot bit her lip and tried to stop her hand from shaking as Pearl turned it over to expose her wrist. “May I?”

“May you what?” asked Peridot.

“Kiss you.” 

Peridot’s eyes widened and she gave a quick nod.

“You can do this all over your partner’s body. Starting at their mouth is customary among humans, but we don’t really go in for tradition.” Pearl lowered her mouth to Peridot’s wrist and touched her open lips to her skin. Peridot stared down at Pearl, who closed her eyes and ran her tongue over Peridot’s wrist. Peridot’s skin tingled where Pearl pressed her mouth to her wrist more firmly.

Peridot felt her face begin to flush. “Interesting…” she muttered to herself. Pearl opened her mouth wider and dragged her teeth along the now-sensitive skin of Peridot’s inner wrist, looking up at Peridot as she did so. Peridot gave an involuntary gasp as the sensations ran down her arm and raced through her body. She felt a warmth spread through her and a sharp flicker between her legs. Was this what arousal was? The book had described the physical signs of arousal but not this internal feeling. She had noticed similar feelings on a few previous occasions. When Lapis’ skirt flicked around her legs. When Pearl stretched out her balletic form to reach components back when they had been working in the drill. When Garnet looked at her. It made her curious, excited, nervous. She had never quite understood what it meant.

“Do you want me to keep going?” Pearl asked, without taking her lips from Peridot’s wrist, the movement on her skin causing Peridot to squirm slightly as she attempted to compose herself. 

“Ye – mh…” Peridot struggled to get the words out and resorted to a hurried nodding. She was feeling almost dizzy, as if her body was shifting its frequency. She was apprehensive, but could not help wanting this feeling to continue. “Ah!” she cried, brought back by Pearl suddenly nipping the skin of her forearm with her teeth. “What did you do that for?!”

“I’m teaching you. Sometimes a little pain can be – well, you tell me. How did that feel?” asked Pearl, gripping Peridot’s wrist a little tighter and raising her eyebrows expectantly.

Peridot scowled and replied, “You bit me! Obviously it hu – Ah! Obviously…” Peridot trailed off as the rational part of her mind gave into the after-effects of the moment of pain, falling back to the floor from where she had been kneeling by Pearl, breathing quickly. “OK, fine, that did feel good,” she conceded. Pearl grinned mischievously.

Pearl continued to kiss Peridot’s wrist and hand, moving Peridot’s arm around using her deft fingers, her lips and tongue flicking and swirling across Peridot’s skin. Peridot was increasingly aware of the disruption to her thought patterns as her attention was drawn to the bright, hot feeling between her legs. It was distracting, causing her to be consumed by the need for… she didn’t quite know what, but she knew she needed something. 

“Can I try?” asked Peridot.

“Yes. But don’t worry if you don’t get the hang of it straight away,” said Pearl, releasing Peridot’s wrist. Peridot considered which parts of the body were mentioned in her book as having a particularly high concentration of nerve endings. If intercourse was similar, then presumably the human anatomy would translate to Gems, Peridot reasoned.

“Your clothes are in the way. You’ll have to remove them so I can access your areolas,” stated Peridot. Smiling slightly, Pearl sat back, her hands on the floor behind her and her knees apart, and phased off her clothes. Peridot blushed and said quickly, “A-alright, let’s see. This can’t be too difficult.” Peridot knelt between Pearl’s legs and steadied herself with her hands on the floor either side of Pearl’s hips. She hesitated for a second and then experimentally ran the tip of her tongue around the edge of one of Pearl’s nipples. Pearl stiffened slightly and Peridot looked up.

“You’re doing great,” said Pearl, nodding encouragingly. “Sometimes it’s good to try changing the pressure or the speed, or how directly you touch a sensitive area.”

Peridot continued to flick and stroke her tongue over Pearl’s areola and nipple, trying to mimic Pearl’s earlier demonstration on her own wrist, occasionally switching between each of Pearl’s breasts. She experimented with different movements, speeds and pressures, mentally noting Pearl’s soft moans. She presumed this meant she was doing it right. The tingling between her own legs had increased to a throbbing and her vulva felt slippery. It was distracting. Why was her body calling for attention when it was supposed to be Pearl who was being stimulated? 

She brought her attention back to Pearl, who had closed her eyes and tilted her head back. Peridot drew back from Pearl’s chest and moved down to the floor, her belly against the planks of the barn floor and her head between Pearl’s legs, observing her swollen clit and glistening folds. Peridot recognised these signs of arousal and grinned - so she must have been doing it right! She was about to lower her mouth to Pearl’s clit when Pearl interrupted.

“Wait, there’s so much more to teach you before we get to that! There’s all the things you can do with your fingers for a start –”

“Surely it makes sense to stimulate the areas with the highest concentration of nerve endings; the glans clitoridis has one of the highest concentrations. Don’t you want me to?”

Pearl gripped her hands against the floor. “No, no, I definitely want you to… Well, I suppose it would be best to have further lessons another time anyway.”

“So…?”

“Yes, go ahead.”

“Excellent!” Peridot was curious to find out what orgasms actually were; her book had described the process of build-up and refractory period, but what an orgasm actually consisted of was not made clear. She understood that Pearl’s clitoris was now likely to be highly sensitive and so she tried to be gentle as she touched her mouth to it. Based on her understanding of what worked and what didn’t from kissing Pearl’s nipples, she began to circle Pearl’s clit with her tongue, keeping her tongue soft. She glanced up to watch Pearl’s reaction. Pearl’s back was arched and she was making quiet sounds in her throat as she bit down on her lower lip. Peridot wasn’t sure what it meant, though she felt a ripple run through her own body in response to Pearl’s sounds and small twitches, so she carried on licking and swirling the area around Pearl’s clit.

“Ah! Fuck! A-ah… AH!” cried Pearl.

Peridot stopped, alarmed. “What?! Am I hurting you? I didn’t mean to! Shall I stop?”

“No, don’t stop – ah!” Pearl gasped. “This is good – oh, fuck.” Pearl didn’t seem to be able to form any more words so Peridot resumed her stimulation, moving her tongue a little faster this time. After only a second or two, Pearl cried out loudly, her body convulsing in waves. Peridot observed this response from her position between Pearl’s legs, fascinated as she watched Pearl’s open mouth alternating between gasps and cries, her small breasts lifting in time with her convulsions, her long fingers clenched against the floor, her pale thighs twitching against Peridot, her body responding to the slightest continued movement of Peridot’s mouth and tongue. She once again felt the heat in her own clit flare.

After several moments of this, Pearl’s body relaxed and Peridot hesitantly lifted her mouth from Pearl’s body and wiped her wrist across her wet mouth. Pearl leaned back on her elbows, panting slightly. She opened her eyes to look at Peridot, who wasn’t quite sure what to do next.

“Stars, that was fast. I didn’t expect that. You’re a fast learner!” Pearl grinned.

Peridot beamed at the praise, but remained confused. She sat up and crossed her legs. “Did you orgasm? Was it… good? It sounded painful.”

“Oh! Have you never…? When one comes – that’s another way to describe orgasming – the feeling is very intense and sometimes one experiences involuntary vocalisations.”

“Ohh…”

“You haven’t tried on your own? Would you like me to show you how?”

“One can orgasm by oneself?” asked Peridot.

“Why, yes! If you phase off your clothes I can show you how you can do that using your hands.”

Peridot was unsure. She knew that she wanted this, and she was suddenly bombarded by the desire for Pearl’s nimble fingers and clever mouth to touch her, but felt a little frightened by the intensity of what she now recognised as her own arousal. It made her feel out of control and she didn’t know what to do about it.

“Why don’t I demonstrate some techniques which you could try on your own later instead?” suggested Pearl, phasing her clothes back, after Peridot hesitated. Peridot nodded and Pearl reached out to take her hand. She turned Peridot’s hand to face the palm upwards. “Imagine this is your clitoris,” said Pearl, pointing to a spot in the middle of Peridot’s palm. “You can try things like this,” said Pearl, running two fingertips in a wide circle around the spot she had indicated. “Or this…” Pearl showed Peridot various other ways to move her fingers. “Just experiment! It’s so much fun! I love doing it,” said Pearl, blushing.

Peridot watched Pearl’s fingers intently and then stood up abruptly. She suddenly felt overwhelmed. She spoke a little formally, standing up straight. “I suspected you would have sufficient technical understanding about this and I see that I was correct. I have learned a lot from you today.”

“Well, I –”

“Wow, thanks for the lesson!” called Peridot as she turned and scampered down from the barn loft and ran off, leaving Pearl with a bemused smile.


	2. Lapidot: Peri figures things out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot is very distracted by her barn mate and decides to take matters into her own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't read Chapter 1, this should still work as a stand-alone. Pearlidot referred to briefly. In Chapter 1, Peridot had some lessons about how sex works from Pearl.
> 
> British English. Un-beta'ed.

“Ugh, Paulette! She really ought to recognise her redundancy and back off already. Come on, Paulette! It’s for the good of the camp,” said Peridot. She looked to see if Lapis agreed with her witty commentary. Lapis continued to watch the screen in silence. “Right, Lazuli?”

“Uh, yeah. Right.” Lapis rubbed the hair at the nape of her neck. 

The on-screen drama continued, Percy gesticulating his way through an emphatic speech. Peridot glanced across as she saw Lapis shift her position, now holding one leg to her chest as she sat on the truck floor, her skirt slipping above her knee. Paulette was crying now, clutching her neck scarf. Peridot rolled her eyes. Beside her, the back of Lapis’ thigh was visible before disappearing beneath her skirt. Why did she have to sit like that? Peridot focussed on the screen.

Lapis snorted and grinned briefly as the dramatic on-screen moment was broken by a flag-wielding camper bursting onto the scene and knocking Paulette into the picturesque lake. Peridot beamed proudly – watching her favourite show had made Lapis laugh! As the sugary song played over the credits, Lapis stood up and stretched, her top pulling over her chest. The last glow of sunlight touched her exposed her neck as she tipped her head back to look up at the darkening sky.

“I think I’ll go and fly over the forest for a while.”

Peridot startled slightly and quickly looked down at her hands to avoid being caught staring. “Oh, uh – are you sure you don’t want to watch another one?” She wanted Lapis to stay. “The next one is the musical episode!” Maybe Lapis would sit with both her legs pulled towards her chest while her skirt pooled around her on the floor, her fingers lightly gripped around her arms. Or perhaps she would lean forward to change the DVD, her shoulders shifting as she reached for the buttons. Peridot squirmed where she sat and suddenly didn’t trust herself to say anything else.

“No, thanks. It’s so peaceful over the forest, it’s so open and isolated. You could disappear out there and no one would find you for months.”

“Okay…” said Peridot, not really understanding why anyone would want to disappear for months but she did know that Lapis liked to be alone often. Besides, Peridot was feeling increasingly agitated in a way which was becoming familiar. Lapis stood with her legs apart and her skirt flared as she summoned her wings. Oh, stars… She was so close she could touch her. Peridot tucked her hands under her hips.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do while I’m gone,” Lapis grinned. Peridot stared up at her in confusion. What a strange instruction. “OK, bye,” said Lapis as she shot up from the floor of the truck with a swish of her wings. 

Peridot watched her go and gave a sigh of relief. Despite generally feeling at ease around her after spending so much time together, Peridot still sometimes struggled to understand what Lapis was thinking and feeling. Which meant that on the frequent occasions that Lapis playfully touched her or gave her a dangerous smile, Peridot became flustered and confused. What did she want her to do in response? Peridot often caught herself watching Lapis, studying the shapes of her body and feeling a thrill pass through her when she moved a certain way. Argh! Why did she have to be so distracting?

Peridot climbed down from the truck and went to sit by a dismantled attack drone, thinking to try fixing it in an attempt to focus on something other than Lapis’ stupid skirt, constantly giving brief glimpses of her thighs, and her exposed back and waist thanks to that ridiculous top. “Ugh! What kind of outfit is that anyway? So impractical,” Peridot grumbled to herself. She realised the source of her nervous energy as it finally reached the level to cause the first hot pulses between her legs. “Oh, great. I’ll never get anything done now.” She hadn’t worked out how to dissipate this energy yet, sometimes it plagued her for hours. She touched the source of the pulsing experimentally over her clothes, curious to see what would happen. The direct touch almost hurt and she squirmed as the sparks became a throbbing pressure. 

“Ugh! I have work to do,” said Peridot, annoyed at her body’s other plans. She picked up a damaged component and tried to focus on keeping her hands busy. As she manipulated wires with her fingers, the image of her hands on Lapis’ waist, moving up over her breasts, appeared in her mind. “Ah!” Peridot pressed her hands to the side of her head, trying to rid herself of the image. 

She thought of Lapis’ words to her before she left. “Don’t do anything Lapis wouldn’t do? I guess she wouldn’t spend her evening fixing my attack drones.” What else wouldn’t she do? How was she supposed to avoid doing anything Lapis wouldn’t do?! That could be an infinite list. “Hm. I know! I’ll do something she _does_ do.” Peridot looked around the barn for inspiration. “Aha!” she said, spotting Lapis’ hammock.

Peridot walked across the barn, slightly uncomfortable as the movement caused the top of her legs to rub against her clit, and clambered up onto the hammock. “Hm, I can see why she spends so much time in this,” said Peridot, swinging the hammock. “Woah – ah!” The hammock abruptly flipped and deposited Peridot on the dusty floor of the barn with a thump. Grumbling to herself, she carefully climbed back on and steadied the hammock.

Lying back against the fabric, Peridot decided that there was nothing else for it but to try what Pearl had suggested: bringing herself to orgasm. She wriggled in the hammock, trying to get comfy and feeling slightly apprehensive. What if she couldn’t do it? Her clit throbbed again. No, she was Gem with excellent technical skills and she understood the mechanics – she could do this! Her body certainly seemed to be doing its best without her intervention anyway.

She touched herself over her clothes again, more carefully this time, running her fingers in a gentle circle around her clit, avoiding direct contact as Pearl had instructed. Peridot moaned quietly as the brushing sensation caused an increase in the hot feeling. This seemed to be the right idea. 

Confidence boosted, she phased off her clothes. Was this something Lapis would do? She thought of Lapis lying here in the hammock, imagining her moaning and writhing as she touched herself. Immediately, the hot pressure around her clit flared and Peridot gasped, now feeling as if something was being pulled taut in her lower abdomen. “Interesting…” she said, realising that bringing stimulating images and ideas to mind seemed to assist the process.

Peridot thought of Lapis when she was controlling water, something which always caused her to feel especially distracted. Standing with her legs apart, her skirt flaring out in waves, flashing the tops of her thighs at the highest flick of the hem, only just stopping short of showing her underwear. Peridot’s swollen clit ached and she circled her fingers around it a few more times, feeling her cunt tighten repeatedly in response. 

She had never really touched herself like this before. She had occasionally examined her form’s anatomy out of curiosity, and she had experienced the pangs of what she now recognised as arousal, but it was never something she had much cause to wonder about before arriving on Earth and seeing how the Gems here interacted. Now she moved her fingers down to her cunt and found the lips already wet and parting. She slid two fingers between the folds, feeling the smooth walls pressing together. This was fascinating. What would it feel like to be touching Lapis rather than herself? She was struck by the image of her hands under Lapis’ skirt, finding her cunt, her fingers working their way in and out of the slippery space.

“Ah! Oh stars…” Peridot gasped as her clit flared again, sending tremors outward. She moved her fingers back to her clit, now rubbing instinctively and noticing how her body responded. The tightness and pressure were now steadily escalating and her clit was too sensitive for direct contact. Was she now reaching the plateau phase of the sexual response cycle? She seemed to be experiencing several of the signs she had studied. As she considered the technicalities, some of the tension slackened. “Ah, no!” Peridot worried again that she wouldn’t be able to do this. She stopped moving her fingers for a second and felt her clit continue to give aching throbs. Perhaps she had to maintain the mental as well as physical stimulation? She resumed rubbing, now focussing on the area just above her clit which seemed to give the right level of indirect stimulation, and moaned as the tension quickly began to build towards its previous level. She wanted this so badly, she needed it, she was too far gone - her body wouldn’t let her focus on anything else until she finished what she’d started.

Remembering what she had learned with Pearl, Peridot wondered what it would be like to do that with Lapis. She imagined having her head between Lapis’ thighs, her tongue on her clit, Lapis’ body naked before her. Lapis’ back arched, the peaks of her breasts rolling as she panted. Peridot switched to moving her fingers in softer, faster circles as she felt the hot, taut pressure spike rapidly as she imagined it. Imagining Lapis gasping and crying out as Peridot brought her closer and closer to orgasm with her tongue. 

“Aaaah, ah! Nnngh…” Oh, stars, she hadn’t felt like this before. Peridot felt as if she was rushing towards… something. The pressure around her clit kept increasing as she became vaguely aware that she was probably being quite loud. She didn’t have space in her mind to consider if she should be concerned, only able to focus on keeping the rhythm of her fingers against her body.

Based on her experience with Pearl, she imagined Lapis coming, picturing her mouth open as she cried out, her body jerking against her. Peridot rubbed furiously in small circles against her body, harder now, desperate, biting her lip in concentration, the rest of her body held tense and shaking. She imagined Lapis’ hand in her place, thinking of the control in her fingers when she summoned water. The feeling of being pulled tight was almost unbearable now. Was this how it was supposed to feel? Peridot thought of what Lapis’ face would look like as she touched her, imagining her grinning confidently with Peridot helpless beneath her fingers.

Then, with the pressure in her body reaching an impossible peak, Peridot felt the sharp sensation at her centre expand and blossom, spilling over to become a blinding explosion which crashed through her body. Wave after wave of shocking intensity coursed through her, burning through her limbs to her toes and fingertips. She felt her body seeming to strain against itself, powerless as she came, with her mouth open but silent and her eyes screwed shut. The tension within her core released its energy in stages, coaxed and controlled by the slight movements of her fingers, each surge causing her body to convulse and tremble. All thoughts but the path of the pleasure burning through her were pushed from her mind as she was engulfed by her orgasm.

What could have been a split second or several minutes later, Peridot had no idea, the shocks subsided and she felt her body relax, still tingly and zingy. She shivered slightly as the final errant sparks burned themselves out. Peridot then lay motionless as she slowly came back to her senses. Oh, stars… She tried to process what she had just experienced but felt light-headed and disorientated.

After recovering for some time, Peridot felt her body begin to return to normal. She sat up, leaning on her arm behind her to steady herself, and promptly caused the hammock to spin and topple her naked form to the floor. Still too high to be particularly concerned or annoyed, she phased her clothes back on, lay her head against the barn floor, laughed to herself and vaguely wondered how on Earth the Gems managed to get anything else done.


	3. Amedot: Teacher Amethyst?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst is delighted to hear that Peri's interested in fucking now. Final chapter of this short story arc, with Peri figuring out a few more things and finally getting into it. Hmm, that sounds like a very uninteresting summary, but it's more fun than that, honest!
> 
> This chapter turned out a bit long, oops. You don't need to have read the previous chapters for this to work as a stand-alone, but I'd recommend it for the full "WTF is sex" Peri experience! All chapters are pure smut with feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> British English, un-beta'd.
> 
> I'd love to read your comments! :)
> 
> teaandsmut.tumblr.com

“Hey, P-dot!”

“Amethyst!”

Peridot dropped the wrench she was using to tighten the nuts of the tractor wheel, excited to see her friend. Amethyst marched out from between the corn stalks and leaned against the large wheel with one hand, boxing a surprised Peridot in. She leaned in conspiratorially.

“A little bird told me that you’re doin’ it now!” said Amethyst, waggling her eyebrows.

“What?” What was she talking about? Birds don’t talk. Perhaps this was yet another nonsensical Earth phrase she hadn’t learnt the meaning of yet. “Doing what? I do lots of new things now that I’m stuck here.”

“You know. The dance with no pants. The horizontal tango. Making the beast with two backs. Getting down and _dirtaaay_. Bumping ug – ”

“What are you talking about?!” How would she ever understand the riddles they spoke in here?

Amethyst laughed. “Pearl said you wanted to learn about ‘intercourse,’” said Amethyst, making air quotes.

“Oh. Yes. That’s correct,” said Peridot. She still felt a little shy discussing it out loud, aware that she probably hadn’t fully grasped the nuances surrounding the act. She also worried that she would give away how powerless her feelings on the matter made her. She shifted on her feet, suddenly aware of how close Amethyst was standing.

Amethyst squealed with excitement. “Yes! I’m so excited for you! But what made you ask Pearl about it first? Don’t get me wrong, Gem’s got _skills_ , but she’s not… the most chill.”

“She is the most technically competent of the Gems here.”

“Technically competent?”

“Yes, the stimulation of nerve endings in such a way to bring about orgasm is a highly technical process,” said Peridot. “I gained sufficient proficiency in oral stimulation from my lesson with Pearl – ”

“Yeah, so I heard, P- _dawg_ ,” laughed Amethyst, biffing her lightly on the shoulder.

Peridot rubbed her shoulder. “ – and I have acquired the necessary skill in digital stimulation on my own. Though I must admit, I still don’t see the point of it. Of course, it is extremely… enjoyable,” said Peridot, blushing at her weakness for this otherwise apparently pointless act, “but I don’t fully understand the capacity for intercourse to be a bonding activity…” Peridot was a little irritated with herself about this; she could see the effect it had on the others and wanted so much to understand it for herself. Not to mention her body’s constant reminders of her susceptibility to arousal.

“I’m sure Pearl started off with the technical side since you’re both such nerds; she probably assumed it was closer to your comfort zone. But it’s about so much more than that! It’s not just about getting off. Er, it’s not just about everyone having orgasms as quickly as possible,” said Amethyst, trying to adjust her language for Peridot. “Well, I guess sometimes it is…”

Peridot looked confused. Amethyst stretched her arms behind her before continuing and Peridot tried not to stare. “Sometimes it’s just about going with the flow, doing what feels right, connecting with what your buddy is feeling and letting the energy bounce around between you and… you know, metaphorically.”

“Riiight…”

“Maybe it would make more sense if you tried it… You wanna make out?” said Amethyst, raising an eyebrow. Peridot jumped slightly in response. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to!” said Amethyst, dropping her cocky attitude as she saw Peridot’s alarm. Did Amethyst look nervous?

“No, I…” Peridot began. She understood what the colloquial terminology referred to from the amount of time Camp Pining Hearts dedicated to the subject. She knew she wanted to kiss Amethyst but the strength of her desire to do so made her nervous. She steeled herself and stood up straight. “Yes. I want to.”

“Alright!” Amethyst leaned in towards Peridot.

“Wait! What’s the plan here?”

“Plan? Ha! There’s no plan, you make it up as you go.”

“You make it up as you go? You just know what to do?” Peridot looked sceptical.

“Yeah, you just do what feels good. Don’t worry, just follow my lead.”

“O-OK,” said Peridot, her eyes wide. Amethyst leaned in and touched her lips gently on Peridot’s. Stars, she was so soft! Amethyst pressed a little harder. Peridot stared at Amethyst in amazement, still too surprised to respond. Amethyst’s eyes were closed; should she close hers too? Closed eyes seemed to be customary from what she had seen on Camp Pining Hearts. Peridot quickly squeezed hers shut, determined to learn something about this ritual. She found herself opening her mouth, their lips and tongues moving together; it seemed as if she did know what to do after all.

Amethyst touched the back of Peridot’s neck and she felt her skin prickle before hot desire flared between her legs. Amethyst was becoming more expressive, small sounds coming from her throat. Her hair flicked over Peridot’s shoulders. Peridot wanted to touch her and pull her in close, to press their bodies together. Was this what Amethyst meant about doing what felt right? She hovered her hands over Amethyst’s waist. She wanted this, she could feel her fingertips tingle with the need to touch her. Peridot suddenly clenched her fists; she couldn’t do this. She wanted it too much, this irrational need to touch Amethyst was stronger than she was. She pulled her mouth away from Amethyst’s abruptly, looking away from her confused expression.

“What is the point of this… indirect stimulation? It seems very inefficient as a means to reaching orgasm,” said Peridot.

“I told you, it’s not all about that. Aren’t you enjoying it?” Amethyst looked worried.

“No, I am… Argh!” Peridot felt the urge to pull Amethyst back towards her, to push her fingers into her hair and press her face against hers. Why did she want to do that? She couldn’t let Amethyst see how vulnerable she was to these irrational feelings. Peridot wrapped her arms around herself and looked at her feet, trying to keep herself appearing calm and not trusting her hands not to act of their own accord.

“What does it make you want to do?” asked Amethyst, her eyes playful.

“I – uh – ” stumbled Peridot, feeling her skin flush as images of what it made her want to do invaded her mind. “I – I fail to see the use of this ritual as a bonding experience!”

Amethyst paused for a moment and looked thoughtful. “Hmm… I’ve never really thought about it before. I guess knowing they want you as much as you want them is good… Something about seeing each other all stupid with horniness, being the cause of it, and trusting each other when you’re like that makes you connect or something, I guess. I dunno, I’m not good at explaining this stuff.”

“I see. The process of building mutual arousal facilitates bonding through a demonstration of trust while in a state of collectively-experienced vulnerability and also by affirming and satisfying mutual desire,” said Peridot, brightening up at finding an understanding which made sense to her.

“I guess so, you nerd,” said Amethyst, grinning at her. “So do you wanna pick up where we left off?” Peridot paused, pressing her lips together as she thought. “What’s the matter?” Amethyst touched her hands to Peridot’s waist and leaned in so their noses were almost touching. “Scared you might like it?”

“Yes,” replied Peridot, grasping the front of Amethyst’s top and pulling her forward to press her mouth against hers before she could think any more about it.

As Peridot pressed her lips against Amethyst's, she tried let herself act on her impulses. The result began as a rather clumsy mashing of their mouths but as Peridot realised the how much she enjoyed the feel of Amethyst’s soft lips and tongue she became more deliberate. She felt as if she wanted to lose herself in Amethyst, losing track of their individual mouths as they took each other in with increasing insistence.

A rush of prickling desire again flooded through Peridot and this time she acted on her urge to touch Amethyst’s hips and waist, to press her body against hers as if this would calm the waves of heat. As Amethyst responded by pressing back against Peridot and touching her fingers to the back of her neck, Peridot’s desire to have her hands on all of Amethyst at once only intensified and she fumbled her hands awkwardly under her top. Amethyst made a guttural sound in her throat as Peridot’s fingers reached her skin and Peridot was hit by another wave of arousal.

“Fuck, Peri...” said Amethyst weakly, her fingers playing across the exposed skin of Peridot’s neck and back. Peridot shivered and realised what Amethyst had meant about the power of witnessing the other's arousal. She felt her own suddenly overwhelm her, blinding and controlling her, blocking out all other thoughts and she stiffened in alarm. Amethyst noticed the change in Peridot and stopped. “It’s OK, dude. We – mmf – we can stop if you want,” she said, seeming to struggle to get the words out as Peridot’s fingers shook slightly against the skin of her waist.

Peridot stared at Amethyst: her full lips, her sweeping curves under her fingers, her wild hair tousled. She could feel her body being pulled towards Amethyst’s. She knew she wanted this. She wanted to see Amethyst under the power of the same feeling sweeping over her, to be the cause of it, for Amethyst to touch her own burning skin. Her body fizzed with energy as she was torn between her want to give in to it and her fear of having her feelings so exposed. She thought again of Amethyst’s account of emotional connection through intercourse. Peridot stroked her fingers experimentally along Amethyst’s skin where she still held her hips. Peridot’s clit flared as Amethyst closed her eyes and tried not to moan, and suddenly it was easy to let herself fall completely under the control of her desire.

As Peridot stopped fighting and let herself be overwhelmed, her confidence returned. She gave Amethyst a cocky grin and a nonchalant shrug. “Before I've shown you my skills in clitoral manipulation? I don’t think so,” said Peridot, before pulling Amethyst’s hips against her own, pressing their clits close together.

Amethyst looked surprised for a second before whooping in response. “Yeah, let’s do this thing!” she said as she pinned Peridot against the tractor tyre behind her. As Peridot felt Amethyst’s breasts push up against her, she let herself moan and pushed her hands further up Amethyst’s top to grasp over the crop top covering her breasts. Amethyst phased off the crop top and Peridot unexpectedly felt Amethyst’s nipples under her palms. Her legs weakened as another hot burst of arousal washed over her. Oh stars, how would she stay standing? 

Peridot strained against Amethyst, relishing the pressure of being held between Amethyst’s body and the tyre at her back. Peridot moved her hands to Amethyst’s back as the space between them became too tight to keep her arms there. She was vaguely aware that it was uncomfortable but the rough edges of the blocky tread digging into her as she rolled her hips almost involuntarily against Amethyst only increased the sensitivity of her skin and made every movement more intense. Remembering what Pearl had said about pain, Peridot moved to flick her tongue against Amethyst’s collarbone before nipping down with her teeth.

“Ah! Fu- Peri... Nnngh...” Amethyst descended into incoherence as Peridot continued to bite a line along her collarbone, trying to resist the urge to bite harder. She wasn’t yet sure where the line between pleasurable and unpleasant pain would be crossed. Seeing Amethyst responding so completely openly to her actions gave Peridot the incentive to take more control; she wanted Amethyst writhing beneath her. Gathering her scattered concentration, Peridot pushed Amethyst backwards.

Amethyst let herself fall down to the bare ground, looking up at Peridot with excited anticipation from among the stray plants and churned up stones in the field. “Ha, go Peri! I thought you’d be feisty, but damn, P-dot!” said Amethyst as Peridot joined her, grinning proudly.

Still feeling driven to be pressed as close as possible to Amethyst but unsure how to express this in action, Peridot clambered half on top of Amethyst. Their limbs tangled as their hands found each other’s thighs, necks, breasts in a frantic blur of contact. Peridot found herself reaching between Amethyst’s legs, then under the top of her leggings, amazed at the intimacy of feeling the hidden hair there. Then Amethyst phased off her clothes and bucked her hips upwards and Peridot found her fingers slipping against Amethyst’s entrance. She gasped, startled by how wet Amethyst was and by seeing her spread naked before her, breathless and looking up at Peridot with half-closed eyes. 

“Please, Peri. Ah – ” said Amethyst, screwing her eyes shut as Peridot slid her fingers around the folds of Amethyst’s cunt. She had ended up with her fingers there by some involuntary drive, but she now realised that they had reached the stage at which the next logical step was to bring Amethyst to orgasm. Panic briefly vied with her arousal; what if she couldn’t do it? It would be more difficult without the sensory feedback she had when touching herself. Amethyst whined as Peridot paused.

Peridot shifted to hold herself over Amethyst, propped up on one elbow while she slicked her fingers in Amethyst’s wetness. She decided lubrication would help prevent accidentally jarring Amethyst’s clit, which she knew would now be highly sensitive. As she began to slide her slippery fingers around Amethyst’s clit and watched Amethyst grit her teeth and moan in response, she relaxed and began to enjoy the power she had over Amethyst. All that control over her just using her fingers!

Trying to remember what had worked when touching herself and responding to Amethyst’s escalating cries, Peridot increased the pressure of her fingers slipping and rubbing against Amethyst, biting her lip in concentration. Stars, it was difficult to hold herself in this position! She felt her supporting arm begin to shake but was determined to continue. The frequency of Amethyst’s gasps increased until she seemed to be holding her breath, trembling slightly, eyes squeezed shut in a fraught expression. Did that mean she was close? Peridot would have to assume so; she couldn’t lose her focus now. Peridot almost couldn’t believe that she had a role in making Amethyst behave this way. She felt hazy with her own desire, but managed to keep her hyper-focus on maintaining a steady rhythm.

Amethyst became completely silent and Peridot was beginning to wonder if she’d done something wrong when a loud cry burst from Amethyst, her upper body bucking forwards. Feeling confident in her technical skill, Peridot switched to small, gentle circles to draw out Amethyst’s orgasm, imagining she was carefully releasing pressure with each movement. Peridot watched Amethyst intently as she came, fascinated by the tension between apparent paralysis and uncontrollable jerking movements, watching her soft mouth as she gasped. 

Some moments later, Amethyst’s body relaxed and fell back towards the ground. Peridot remembered to move her fingers away from Amethyst’s now over-sensitive clit but remained balanced over Amethyst, still staring down at her when she opened her heavy eyelids. Startled, Peridot noticed the cramping in her arm and collapsed on top of Amethyst.

“Woah, Peri… Ugh!” Amethyst exclaimed, throwing her arms out to the side in a wordless gesture, grinning up at the sky. “You weren’t kidding about having skills!”

Peridot propped herself up on her hands over Amethyst’s chest. “What can I say, I am fast learner,” she said smugly. “Besides, once one understands the process of nerve stimulation, it is a simple matter for a highly skilled technician such as myself to master the ability though applying my knowledge of manipulating kindergarten controls to – argh!”

Amethyst groaned and rolled Peridot over onto her back, grinning mischievously. She straddled her for a moment before running the length of her cunt roughly along Peridot’s clit over her clothes. 

“Nnngh!” Peridot’s clit hurt at the sudden intense pressure after building up to a dull ache from going so long untouched. She was hit by the urgent need for Amethyst to grab her, take her, fuck her. She felt her form flash. “What…?” she said, looking down to see her naked body beneath Amethyst’s. Peridot blushed as Amethyst stared down appreciatively for a second, but she relaxed as she realised the freedom and relief of feeling safe while so exposed.

“Not so cocky now, huh?” said Amethyst, leaning down to press her chest against Peridot’s and kiss her cheek. Peridot could only moan in response as Amethyst’s nipples brushed her own, her body thrilling with the new sensation of skin on skin. She made no attempt to reign herself in, knowing that all she wanted right now was Amethyst. She felt the cool air on her hot cunt as she spread her legs apart, heels kicking into the ground, and thrust her hips desperately upwards.

Amethyst smirked. “Well, if that’s what you want…” she said as she kissed a rapid line down Peridot’s body. Peridot wriggled and grasped at Amethyst’s hair as she went. Once she reached the triangle of hair above Peridot’s cunt, Amethyst reached to stroke along the open folds, her fingers remaining at the entrance despite Peridot’s thrusts towards her.

“Was this what you wanted?” asked Amethyst in mock confusion, her lips now hovering right over Peridot’s clit. Peridot couldn’t think, all she wanted was Amethyst’s mouth on her clit, her fingers in her; she felt like she would implode with need.

“Please, Ame – ngh! Please!” This was infuriating! Why was Amethyst delaying?

Amethyst kissed the top of each of Peridot’s thighs, aiming well wide of her clit. The proximity made Peridot’s clit pulse sharply in anticipation. Amethyst grinned as Peridot squirmed and whined. Was this a tactic?

“But ith tho fun to watch you,” said Amethyst, words muffled while her tongue licked up the sides of Peridot’s vulva, still too far from her clit.

“Nnghhh! Pl – ah! Will you just do it already?!”

“Bossy!” Amethyst circled her fingers around the entrance of Peridot’s cunt. “You ready?”

“Yes, I just said s – ah!” Amethyst’s tongue finally pressed against Peridot’s clit, flat and soft, and Peridot was lost entirely. She could have been anywhere, all she was aware of were the reverberations from Amethyst’s tongue undulating against her. She might have cried out, she didn’t know. She held Amethyst’s hair with one hand and tried to open her legs wider, pushing herself up to Amethyst’s mouth. 

Amethyst’s fingers slipped easily into Peridot’s cunt and she felt the new sensation of thick fingers inside her, tilting her hips to push them in further. Peridot barely registered the rapid escalation of the tension in her abdomen as the waves of internal heat blended with Amethyst’s rolling tongue and her fingers working in and out, in sync with Peridot’s thrusting hips, and was surprised when the first rush of her orgasm hit her. White heat spilled over, blooming through her body and consuming her as she came. Fresh waves continued to burn though her for what felt like an impossible time, building in a tumbling cascade until she could sense nothing else.

The next thing Peridot knew, she was blinking up at Amethyst’s self-satisfied grin, her mind hazy. Amethyst was holding herself above Peridot, her hips now between Peridot’s sprawled legs.

“Holy smokes, P-dot, way to bring the house down!” said Amethyst, looking impressed.

Peridot had no idea what she meant; her mind was still scattered. “Huh?”

“You were really loud, dude!”

“What?!” Peridot couldn’t recall making any vocalisations.

“Yup. Just as well it’s only all this corn out here.”

Peridot groaned and covered her face, at which Amethyst laughed and scooped her arms around her. 

“Don’t worry about it, dude. It’s a good ego-boost!” said Amethyst, rolling around so they were side by side, Peridot still covering her face while wrapped in Amethyst’s arms.

Peridot felt her mind gradually come back together, the static replaced by a warm glow. She let go of her face and experimentally wriggled between Amethyst’s arms, relaxing into them. She looked up at Amethyst, who was still flushed dark with her hair tousled, and found her gazing back.

Peridot smiled. “I think I get it now.”


End file.
